epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/A Cinematic Rap Battle: Mad Max vs Baby Driver
First off, holy fuck I haven't made a blog in over two years now. It's been a long ass time now. For a time the wiki was dying and I lost loads of motivation. However since the wiki has had sort of a rebirth in activity and I love both of these characters, I decided to do something. Anyways here's Mad Max vs Baby Driver. Will I do more? Maybe. Anyways enjoy Cast & Beat EpicLloyd: Mad Max Watsky: Baby Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4s1p0X4zFE THE BATTLE Mad Max: Welcome to the Wasteland where the strongest survive The most Humongus foes shake when I arrive Whether I drive or rap, there's fire on the track Cause I'm the fastest motherfucker in the Outback Rip the ear bids off and listen to the Road Warrior You're a Fearl Kid who works for a sexual predator Edgar wasn't thinkin Wright when he made your flick Meanwhile I blew the mind of every single critic Those shades can't blind you from the facts That you don't have the mad moxy of Max I got the skill to smash fuckers at Thunderdome You can hardly take care of your life at home The motto is one man enter, one man leaves But no man is reduced to the bitch of theives All those stunts you pull off? What a hoax I expect you to crash, just like your folks Baby Driver: Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you I was thinking of what song to kick your ass too You ain't shit, your franchise is a big bust Even with that muzzle you can bite my dust Furiosa is more skilled behind the wheel I got a sequel ahead, you got a lawsuit deal It's a lovely day to start collecting fat stacks You're a lonely bum begging for oil, Max I've outrun plenty of damn cops like you The only fire in your film is the guitar dude Meanwhile I'm more fly then the Gyro Captain All you got is B list stunts and cheesy acting You also got no right to lecture me Rockatansky You couldn't keep a dog for a whole movie Retire old man, you're in bad shape I'll sample your crash on my new tape Mad Max: I'm Miles ahead! You're only a mere Baby, driver! Cause I've seen more skill from the Night Rider I choose to work solo at any given chance Unlike you I don't need a shitty romance A Bat sucked you right outta the spotlight And your one Buddy fucked you up in a fight Try to catch up! I'm in acceleration mode! Or are you way too slow for Fury Road? Baby Driver: Think calling me slow would reduce me to tears?! Fuck Tinnitus, your raps are the noise in my ears! I go through more risks and jump higher hurdles You spent one film driving in a fucking circle! Trying to talk shit on this mad beat? When Millers most hardcore film was Happy Feet! This Baby is the manliest foe in your life I've turned you to roadkill just like your wife! POLL Who won? Mad Max Baby Category:Blog posts